


The Old Switcheroo

by reverseredux



Series: Reverse's Sexy Smut Collection [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Happy Sex, Lesbian Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reverseredux/pseuds/reverseredux
Summary: A smutty tribute to a wonderful Urban Dictionary term (www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=the%20switcheroo) and to one of Steven Universe's greatest polyamorous ships- Lapamedot! To be exact, that's Amethyst x Peridot x Lapis. Why choose one when you can choose both? F/f/F. Read at your own risk! :^)





	

"Ah! Ha... AH! Aah~" Peridot sang as her purple girlfriend slammed into her tight green pussy from behind. "I'm... I'm almost there!"

Amethyst snickered. She was glad she had agreed to her and Lapis's proposal to become a polyamorous relationship together; the benefits were really reaping. She had wanted to fuck Peridot for the longest time and she knew the feeling was mutual, but the fact that she was already dating Lapis was keeping them apart. Of course, they hadn't just arranged this so that they could be with each other without upsetting the third party- Amethyst had always had a thing for Lapis too.

The violet gem had already made her chartreuse lover cum for her no less than three times, so she decided to give her original GF a chance. After all, it had been a while since Lapis had been let inside since she had arrived.

Thing is, though- Peri would have no idea.

"Mmm... Ohhh... m-my stars!! Pleeease! Harder, harder!"

"Alright, Peribabe. Just lemme... reposition a little..."

Amethyst made it seem like she was just shifting gears, but really, she was switching spots with Lapis, whom Peridot didn't know was in the room. The submissive gem had her head down in her arms and her ass up doggystyle, so she couldn't witness that any of this shenanigans was taking place.

For about three more minutes, she had been getting her g-spot pounded by Lapis's hard blue cock rather than whom she had expected would be. She was much too into the moment to notice that anything had changed.

"I-I'm! Oooh, I'm c-cumming!" She moaned blissfully, loving every minute of her hard, intense orgasm. Her body quaked from having already reached her breaking point multiple times previously, and this one was just as great if not greater than the last O's she had. Lapis popped her dick out and started to violently rub her fingers against Peridot's clitoris, making the latter squirt when she least expected it.

Peridot yelped out in sheer pleasure, her legs shaking like an earthquake and her girlhood contracting like crazy as the sensation shot throughout her entire body. Lapis leaned over and bit her neck, making her shudder as the afterglow started to loom over her.

"I... I love you, Amethyst," she huffed, hardly able to catch a breath.

Just at that moment, as if on cue, Ame popped her head into the hole in the wooden barn wall next to the haystack that they were once fucking on. "Love you too, babe!"

It was then that Peridot had a moment of sudden shock and clarity. If Amethyst was right there, who had just made her come? Eyes wide, she slowly turned around...

...And there she saw Lapis with her right hand resting on her ass and her left hand stroking her penis. She grinned mischievously and came suddenly, her semen spurting up the length of her back and on her butt.

"L-Lazuli!?"

Her eyes darted back and forth between the both of them for a few more moments, and then the three of them burst out laughing.

"Gotcha!" Amethyst chanted joyously, sticking her head further inside the barn. Peridot leaned over and kissed her lips, and then she turned over and made out with Lapis for a little bit. The blue gem stepped towards the hole and high-fived Amethyst through it. After a few seconds, she came running back into the barn, still completely naked and hard.

"Now you gotta finish your end of the deal, Lapis," she smirked coyly, toying with her own eager rod in the doorway of the barn.

Peridot giggled as she watched the two other gems approach each other. Who knew being in a polyamorous relationship would have so many perks?


End file.
